Hold My Hand Mommy
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Kyouya and Tamaki are in a secret relationship. When Tamaki starts getting ill and later finds out he's pregnant, that relationship is now not so secret anymore. With Tamaki's grandmother and Kyouya's father in the way, will the two be able to make it through the 9 months? Tamaki will need Kyouya more then ever now. KyouXTama
1. Strange Sickness

Demonyokokuramafan: Hi everyone! So I have recently got back into writing fanfics. I'm going to be working on a lot of m-preg ones, like this one you're about to read, so be prepared. Call me weird if you'd like, but I really don't care. If you don't like mpreg, don't flame. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I would rather you be nice since I worked hard on this. Besides, a lady should be treated with kindness. Isn't that right, Kyouya-sempai?

Yugi: Absolutely, so it would be wise not to flame her. Now would you like me to do the disclaimer?

Demonyokokuramafan: Yes if you would.

Yugi: The authoress does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you Kyouya-sempai. Now, Honey-sempai dear?

Honey: Read and review or Usa-chan will be unhappy!  
Hold My Hand Mommy

Chapter 1: Strange Sickness

The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard through the halls of Ouran Academy. Some were students heading to the last class of the day. Others were heading home because they had a free period. For one student though, he was making his way to his extra curricular activity. Kyouya Ootori was using his free period to start preparing for the Host Club's event for the day. Tables, chairs, and decorations needed to be setup, drinks and snacks prepared, costumes set out for the other host, there was a lot to be done in almost 2 hours. Luckily, Kyouya wouldn't have to stress over it the whole time. This was also a chance for him to talk with the Host Club's president. Unknown to the other host, Kyouya and Tamaki had started a relationship not too long ago. Kyouya wished to keep it private for the time being, which Tamaki surprisingly agreed to. When being asked by Kyouya why, Tamaki admitted he wasn't sure how the others would react or their families. Kyouya could agree, their families wouldn't accept their relationship very willing. Tamaki also had worked extremely hard for the club, everyone had become a family to him and he didn't want to risk losing that family. This wasn't like Hikaru and Kaoru's fake love to please the guests of the host club, this was a true homosexual relationship. Kyouya and Tamaki would tell the others eventually, but for now it was nice just for them. The Vice President walked up the last flight of stairs and took a left to Music Room 3. Once he arrived, there was a sight he hadn't expected. Tamaki was next to the door of the clubroom, his forehead pressed against the wall. His violet eyes were closed and he had an arm wrapped around his stomach. He hadn't heard the raven apparently because he never looked his way. It was only them in the hall, everyone already in class or heading home. If something was wrong, this was the perfect chance for Tamaki to allow himself to let his problems out. Kyouya carefully approached the blond.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya spoke, his voice showing slight concern and curiosity. Tamaki's eyes snapped open and he backed from the wall, turning to face his unexpected lover.  
"Oh, Kyouya!You startled me! You could have made me realize you were there!" he exclaimed. Kyouya caught a glance of discomfort as Tamaki moved.

"I did let you know. I called your name." he smirked with his tease. His facial expression turned serious then. "Something wrong, Tamaki?" he inquired, his gaze calculating the other male. Tamaki seemed puzzled, maybe trying to throw Kyouya off.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine! Stunning as always!" He winked and flashed his usual famous grin. Kyouya wouldn't fall for it that easily.  
"You're lying. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been leaning against the wall the way you had been." Kyouya countered. Tamaki knew he wasn't going to get by Kyouya now, he had him. The French teen let out a sigh then made his way over to Kyouya. He buried his face in his shoulder.

"I don't feel good mommy..." he whined, wrapping his arms around him. Kyouya would have chastised him for the contact and calling him mommy, but they were still alone plus Tamaki was apparently ill. So, he let it slide this time.

"What's bothering you, daddy?" he whispered, going along with the name calling. He wrapped his arms around him as well, holding him tight, but carefully to his chest.  
"My stomach hurts, my head is pounding, it's horrible..." Tamaki whimpered in response. Kyouya's thoughts started whirling in his head, first thinking of what could be wrong with Tamaki. A cold, in worse case the flue, was possible. Maybe allergies, though he couldn't recall Tamaki ever having those. A stomach bug was also an option. Next his thoughts went to the club. If the president was sick, he couldn't host. The club couldn't go on without him. Also, he wouldn't dare risk Tamaki's condition getting any worse.  
"If you feel that bad, we should cancel club today. You can go home and rest." Tamaki raised his head, his mouth hanging open in utter shock. Kyouya had not just suggested something so ridiculous.  
"Absolutely not! No matter the weather, no matter the argument, no matter the situation, the Host Club will not be canceled! It's unthinkable! The ladies will be disappointed and what about the others?!" Kyouya placed a finger on his lips to silence him.  
"The ladies will understand Tamaki. So will the others. They would rather see you well then sick." Tamaki ended up giving his usual puppy dog pout and eyes.  
"B...but Kyouya! I can host, I'll be okay! Besides, you'll be there if anything happens. Oh please Kyouya, let club go on!" he begged. Kyouya tried desperately to keep himself from looking at Tamaki. He knew what he was trying to do, he knew his tricks. The pout and eyes were Kyouya's weakness. He couldn't help it any longer and ended up looking at Tamaki. He sighed, falling for Tamaki. Curse him for being so damn adorable.  
"Fine, club will go as scheduled. You will go straight home if anything happens though. Alright?" Tamaki's pout spread into a grin and he nodded, slowly because of his headache. His grip around Kyouya tightened.  
"Thank you my love." He kissed him softly before opening the door of the music room. Kyouya followed him inside and it was time to set up. The Host Club's theme? Pirates. Tamaki had been thinking about this for a while and was excited to put it into action. Barrels were set around the room, a long with treasure chest and wooden ships. They would have added canons to, but that would have been a little too much. Tamaki had changed into a captain's uniform, seeing as he was the president of the club, he should have the role of captain. Kyouya changed as well and was in a first mate outfit. The other host's outfits were set out for them. One by one they arrived and got into their costumes. The twins were navigators. Honey was the chef, of course he would only be providing the sweets to the ladies. Mori was the sharp shooter, having toy guns and a sling shot as props. And last of all was Haruhi, who was the cabin boy. She was about to protest, but Kyouya stepped in.  
"Haruhi, may I remind you that you still have the debt to pay off. I could easily make it bigger." He didn't want her questioning Tamaki and riling him up. Haruhi froze and gave a nod, not saying anything more. Other things the host had were toy guns like Mori, plastic knives, and eye patches. Finally it was time for the ladies to arrive. Tamaki clapped his hands.  
"Alright, positions everyone, positions. Time has arrived." The host all stood on one of the wooden ships, waiting for the door to open.

The double doors of the room opened as the ladies arrived to be entertained.

"Ahoy, welcome ladies! the host greeted the guests in unison. Tamaki leaped from the ship, landing in front of the ladies. If Kyouya hadn't been watching carefully, he wouldn't have caught the quick tense of Tamaki's body when he landed. He really wished Tamaki wouldn't try to put up such a good act.  
"Join me and the host along the S. ." Tamaki continued with his formal bow, ignoring any discomfort he leap made him feel. Two ladies linked their arms with his and Tamaki lead them, along with the other guests, up to the deck. Tables and chairs were set up for the host to sit with their respective clients. The girls split to go with their host. For a while, everything went well. While Honey wasn't entertaining guests, he was giving them tea and cake. Girls were squealing and fainting left and right. One lady at Tamaki's table snuggled close to his side.  
"You look so handsome in that outfit, Captain Tamaki." she giggled as she stroked his arm.  
"Why thank you Princess. It's not half as nice as how you look today of course. You're more beautiful then all the treasures of the sea." Tamaki responded, lifting her chin so he was looking in her eyes.  
"Oh Tamaki." the girl breathed out, his words having taken her breath away. The other clients the Host King had let out shrill squeals at his act. Unfortunately, the squeals didn't settle with Tamaki's aching head. A domino effect started to unfold. His pounded even fiercer then before, the pain coursing through his body to his stomach, causing him to suddenly get the strong urge to puke. His face contorted in pain. One of the ladies caught this.

"Tamaki? Are you okay?" This caught the attention of the other host, who looked their way. The twins smirked at each other.

"Maybe he's having a case of...sea sickness?" Kaoru suggested, trying to contain his laughter.  
"Some Captain!" Hikaru added before they both burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Of course they were only joking around, not realizing their sempai wasn't playing around. Tamaki started to look around frantically for something, causing the twins to halt their laughing and everyone to stare at him. Before anyone could react, Mori had grabbed a trash can and handed it quickly to Tamaki, who was throwing up violently in it. Gasp and ewws were heard, eyes were wide at the predicament.  
"Tamaki-sempai!"

"Boss!" cries were called out by Haruhi and the Hitachiins. Haruhi rushed over, excusing her actions from the guests nearest Tamaki, to his side to rub his back. Kyouya was standing back, worried far beyond what he could show. The idiot, he should have went home like Kyouya first told him. He had to keep his calm though, it was time for club to end.

"I apologize ladies, but due to Tamaki's illness, we must end for the day. You will all be notified on how he is, there is no need to worry."

Funny that statement was coming from the person who was probably the most worried of all. The ladies were all ushered out of the room and the door shut behind the last one to give the host privacy. The youngest son of the Ootori family turned to see what was happening now. Tamaki had stopped getting sick for the moment, but it didn't look like it was over quite yet. Tamaki usually made the calls for everyone, but since he was obviously not in the condition to do so, it was time the vice took charge.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru!" His tone was serious, deep. The twins immediately snapped to attention. "Go tell the Chairman his son is ill and will be taken to the doctor."  
"Yes sir!" they saluted then took off. Kyouya turned to Mori.  
"Mori-sempai, take my phone and contact my family's hospital. It's on speed dial. I want the earliest appointment I can get. Make sure they understand I am making the request and it is for a "friend" of mine." His family's hospital would make it top priority, he was certain. Mori gave a nod and was given the cell phone, exiting the room.  
"What about me, Kyou-chan?" Honey asked, eyes brimming with tears and concern for his friend. "Will Tama-chan be okay?" Kyouya pat his head.  
"He'll be fine. I have a big favor to ask of you and it will help him greatly. Could you find his Kuma for him?" He had to be confident for the moment.  
"Uh-huh!" the smallest of the host ran off to the room, which was adjacent to the music room where the host kept their things, to retrieve the wanted bear. Kyouya then turned to Haruhi, who was still rubbing the ill Suoh's back.  
"Haruhi, get some wet paper towels." The brunette seemed hesitant to move at first. She didn't want to leave Tamaki alone.  
"What are you going to do Kyouya-sempai?" she asked.  
"I'm going to stay with him. You go on, I have him." Haruhi unwillingly got up and left the room. With everyone now gone for the time being, Kyouya could finally be near his boyfriend. He sat next to him, carefully taking him into his arms. Feeling the comfort of his boyfriend, Tamaki instinctively leaned against him, letting out a groan.  
"I feel so embarrassed..." he mumbled. "How can I show my face to everyone after that...?" Kyouya kissed his the top of his head.  
"Tamaki, shh...They were more concerned then anything. It's okay. You should have went home."  
"I know, I know..." he responded weakly. He took a shaky breath before asking something. "What now...?"  
"I will be taking you to the doctor." Kyouya explained. "No complaining Tamaki. You need to go."  
"I won't complain...I want to know what's wrong..." Kyouya took Tamaki's phone, since his was with Mori, to call his limo. As Kyouya was calling a ride, the host returned one by one. Honey gave Tamaki the bear.

"Here Tama-chan! Kuma-chan will make you feel better." Tamaki gave him a light hearted smile, clinging to his bear.  
"Thank you Honey-sempai..." Haruhi sat on Tamaki's other side, gently wiping sweat from his face. Mori and the others stood back. Once Kyouya was done, Mori spoke.  
"Take him now. Your brother will see him." Kyouya nodded, the ride was on the way and there was an appointment set up. Time to go. He took Tamaki's arm, Haruhi taking the other, helping Tamaki on his feet and slowly making their way to the front of the school.


	2. Finding Out

Demonyokokuramafan: Hi everyone! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, they were greatly appreciated! I'm glad you all liked the beginning of it. Well, here is Chapter 2 and I hope I get good reviews like I did for the last one. Once again, if you don't like mpreg, don't flame. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I would rather you be nice since I worked hard on this. Actually I think I worked harder on this chapter then I did the first one. Now, Tamaki-sempai?

Tamaki: Yes, my Princess?

Demonyokokuramafan: Would you mind doing the disclaimer for me my king?

Tamaki: Of course, anything for you. The authoress does not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you Tamaki-sempai. Now, Honey-sempai dear?

Honey: Read and review for Yoko-chan!

Hold My Hand Mommy

Chapter 2: Finding Out

The ride to the hospital was tense, long, and unbearable. Kyouya had told the others he would call them once they found out anything. The members of the Host Club wanted to go, but they decided to agree with Kyouya and went home. Tamaki was in the back of the limo, lying down on a seat with his head resting on Kyouya's lap. Whimpers and groans could be heard from the blonde. Since the driver couldn't see them, Kyouya was rubbing his stomach soothingly with one hand, the other moving through his hair. He wanted to soothe his pain as much as possible, he hated seeing his prince suffer like this.

"Easy Tamaki, take it easy. Shh..." he whispered. "We will be there soon." Tamaki looked up at Kyouya, his eyes brimming with tears. He didn't know what was going on, he was frightened like a little child. It seemed like an eternity, especially for Tamaki, before the limo finally pulled up in front of the Ootori family hospital. The driver got out and opened the door. Kyouya got out slowly, Tamaki tucked comfortingly into his arms. He thanked the driver then ran through the double doors of the emergency room. Kyouya's eyes scanned the room once inside, searching for someone. Finally he let out a sigh of relief as that person was walking towards him and Tamaki. The eldest brother of the Ootori family, Yuuichi Ootori, stopped in front of them.  
"Let me take him from her Kyouya. You will have to wait out here." Kyouya sent his brother a chilling glare only he could give.  
"Are you kidding me? You honestly expect me to just sit around and wait while not knowing what's going on with Tamaki?" Kyouya fell silent as he felt his arm being gripped. He lowered his head to look at his lover.  
"I...I'll be okay Kyouya... Let me go..." Tamaki muttered. His violet orbs showed slight comfort and assurance. Kyouya let out what seemed like the umpteenth sigh, giving a slow nod to his request. He handed him over to Yuuichi, who thanked him, promised him he would let him know anything as soon as possible, then headed back to one of the exam rooms. Kyouya watched them leave, frustration etched in his facial features. He took a seat in one of the many uncomfortable waiting room chairs. He took his glasses off, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He could only imagine Tamaki right now. He would probably be whining if he had to get a shot or blood drawn, which Kyouya was certain that the blood being drawn would have to happen. The male was terrified of needles. He had to be back there, but he couldn't. While he sat there, his phone started to buzz. It wasn't one of the host, his phone had special ring tones for each and every one of them and this wasn't one. He took the phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and clicked talk.  
"Yes? Kyouya Ootori speaking."  
"Ootori? Where is my son? What happened?!" a loud tone yelled on the other line. Kyouya recognized the voice immediately. It was none other then the chairmen of Ouran and the father of Tamaki himself, Yuzuru Suoh.

"Mister Suoh, please calm down. As the Hitachiins explained to you, Tamaki is ill. He is currently being seen by my brother at my family's hospital. I can assure you, he is receiving the best care possible right now." Kyouya tried to assure him as best he could.

"I can't believe this..." he could hear mutter. "He seemed fine when I saw him this morning... Why didn't he tell me something was wrong?"

"Perhaps he didn't want you to worry. You know Tamaki, he isn't one to concern others with his own problems, only focused on helping everyone else. I didn't even know until I found him outside our club room, leaning against the wall." he did his best to make Tamaki's father understand him.  
"That does sound like my boy... What actually happened to him? Did he collapse?"  
"No, nothing like that." Kyouya was quick to clear his fear of that option. "He got sick while we were hosting. I should have made him go home as soon as I knew he was ill. He convinced me to let club continue though. I apologize."  
"No, it's alright. You made the right decision now to get him to a doctor." assured him. "I can only hope it's not that though..." he mumbled to himself quietly, hoping the young Ootori wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, Kyouya did in fact hear his comment and was more confused then he had ever been before.  
"Is there something you are not telling me by chance, ?" Did he know what was wrong with his son? If he did, was it something bad and that's why he wasn't telling him? Yuzuru bit his lip, even though Kyouya couldn't see it. He had heard him. Well, he supposed he might as we tell him.

"Well, sort of. Mind you, this is only a thought, it might not be true. You know about Tamaki's mother, correct?"

"Yes, I do." Kyouya did back ground checks on everyone, even the host. Even if he didn't know where she was at, which he wished he did because he knew Tamaki missed her and wanted to see her, he knew things about her. Why would she be brought up in this conversation though? Wait... "Hold on just a moment...you don't mean?" Yuzuru gave a long sigh before confirming his thoughts.

"Yes, I do. He could have the illness she has..." Kyouya felt as if he had been stabbed many times over in his heart. Tamaki may be that ill? He could only hope that wasn't true. Yuzuru spoke again, catching Kyouya from his thoughts. "Again, this is just a theory. For all we know, it could just be stress from missing her." Kyouya wasn't going to be sure until the test came back what was really wrong, but he did know no matter what it was, he would be by Tamaki's side through it.

Meanwhile, back in the exam room, Tamaki was in the corner of the room, growing mushrooms as he always did when he was upset or nervous. Kyouya's brother had asked a ton of questions about his eating and sleeping habits, his activities, and some personal life questions. Tamaki answered them all with no problem. Then Yuuichi checked his heart, blood pressure, and last had him lay down to check his stomach. He pressed on his lower abdomen and at one point Tamaki cringed at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut and bawling his hands into fist. Yuuichi stopped after that and got Tamaki to sit up. He wanted a stool sample next. Tamaki was reluctant to do so since it was embarrassing, but he went to the bathroom anyways. Now, Yuuichi was getting the results of the test, which is why Tamaki was able to be in his corner since he was alone. The test would take a little bit, so he waited for the doctor, hoping this would shed some light on his problem. He still had Kuma tight in his arms, as if it was his life line. Of course, if Kyouya was near him, he would be clinging to him instead. When Yuuichi returned to the room, Tamaki nearly jumped from where he was. The look he saw on the doctor's face didn't help his nerves any. Yuuichi seemed confused and rather unhappy as he looked at a sheet of paper, which Tamaki figured was his test results. He kept giving glances at his stomach, which made Tamaki even more anxious then he already was.

"Um...so what did it say? Do you know what's wrong with me? Am I dying?" He of course was over reacting as usual. Yuuichi heard him speak finally and he...wasn't sure how to answer him.

"No, you're not dying. I...have an idea of what's wrong though. It's...quite bizarre really. I will need to take a blood test to really confirm anything." Tamaki's blood ran cold hearing this. No, anything, anything but needles!

"Uh...I think I'll pass having that done if that's alright with you. Needles are only painful and I would rather not deal with that, thank you." Yuuichi only shook his head. He dealt with this with his patients often.

"Would you rather be in quick pain from a needle or continue dealing with that pain in your stomach?" And if what Tamaki's results were saying was true, he would need the blood test and now. Tamaki had to think about what he was told. Have quick pain and be able to know what was wrong or deal with the pain in his stomach for who knows how long? He ran a hand through his hair before giving a slow nod.

"Alright, I'll do it." He moved over to sit on the exam table, switching Kuma to one arm and holding out his other. Yuuichi moved over to his set of tools he had and grabbed the needle and tube. Since the Suoh boy seemed so frightened, he would be easy with him.  
"I'm just checking your veins right now. That's all." He pressed the middle of Tamaki's arm for a bit, nodding when he knew for certain the veins were good.

"Alright, this will only take a minute. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and grip your bear." Tamaki did his best not to panic; inhaling, squeezing his eyes shut, and gripping Kuma for dear life. Yuuichi stuck the needle in, causing Tamaki to scream bloody murder. He was still screaming even when the needle was removed.

"It's over. No more needles." Tamaki stopped screaming, blinking.  
"Oh...done like that? Well, that wasn't so bad after all." he hummed. Yuuichi would have face palmed at this, but only left the room to have the blood checked. Tamaki remained on the table, sitting in a fettle position. He really wanted to go home, or at least have his Shadow King with him. What seemed like hours passed before Yuuichi returned. He had the same look as when he came back the last time, though he seemed more shocked this time around. "So...what is it? Can you tell me now?" Yuuichi looked at him, seeming to be trying to get his thoughts together.  
"I will. I believe I need to get my brother in here first." He was out the door again. Tamaki looked relieved since Kyouya would be by his side and he was finally getting answers. He was still nervous though because if Kyouya was called in, it had to be serious. What could Kyouya's brother have discovered and how would it affect him and his lover?

By the time Yuuichi had walked up to his brother, Kyouya had been about to hang up with Tamaki's father. At the sight of the elder Ootori, Kyouya sat up straight in his seat.

" , my older brother has just appeared from the back. Whatever he tells me, I will be certain to let you know as soon as possible."

"Alright Ootori, thank you. I would come myself, but I have a meeting I'm afraid I can't get away from. Tell Tamaki I love him and I will see him at home." Yuzuru told him before the dial tone was heard on his line. Kyouya hung up as well, stuffing his phone into his pants pocket. Now, his full attention was on the elder son of his family.

"How is he?" was the first thing Kyouya could ask. "Have you found out anything?"  
"He's nervous, but otherwise alright for the time being. We...do need to talk though Kyouya." Kyouya couldn't be certain what they had to talk about, but his brother seemed extremely serious about this. Had been right? Was Tamaki severely ill from what plagued his mother? Without hesitation, Kyouya stood from where he sat.

"Take me to him." Yuuichi complied to his wish and lead him back through the hospital halls. It wasn't long before they arrived at Tamaki's medical exam room. As the door creaked open, Tamaki's head sprung up, looking towards the door eagerly. He watched Kyouya walk in, nervousness and confusion still in his expression, but also relief. Kyouya took note of this as he sat down next to the other. They locked eyes for a moment before they concentrated on the doctor who was sitting down in front of them.

"Alright, before I give you my findings, I need to ask some questions. You need to answer them truthfully." Yuuichi instructed. Tamaki and Kyouya nodded without hesitation. They just wanted to get some answers. "Are you two in a relationship?" Yuuichi asked, his eyes scanning his brother and his patient for their reactions. If there hadn't been hesitation before, there was now. They looked at each other, back at Yuuichi, then at each other again over and over. Tamaki was biting his nails, clinging to Kuma tighter. "I won't tell anyone your answer without your permission, I promise." His eyes were only on Kyouya now. "Especially not father." He could understand if the two wanted to keep this from people, especially knowing how his and Kyouya's father could be. Kyouya heaved a heavy sigh, the cat was out of the bag. He rested his hand on Tamaki's pants leg.  
"Yes, we are." A blush crossed Tamaki's face now that they had been found out. Why would he ask something like that though?

"Well, I can understand why I wasn't told of this Kyouya. Let me continue though. Have you two been...sexually active recently?" This question caught the others off guard, plus caused them both to blush. Tamaki was appalled to be asked something so personal. He was about to stand up, but Kyouya still gripped his pant leg which restrained him.

"Calm down you idiot. Let's just answer him." Tamaki pouted, but didn't argue.

"Yeah, we were. What does that have to do with condition though?" Kyouya looked at his elder sibling, wondering the same.

"I know my questions are confusing , but I needed to know. You see, the results from Suoh's test came back as something I never expected. To make sure they were correct, I had to ask. Now I know without a doubt they were. Suoh is a few weeks pregnant with your child apparently Kyouya. Congratulations." It was as if time stood still. There was silence for moments on end as the couple tried to comprehend the news. Yuuichi figured this would be the time to step out, he knew they needed to talk.

"I'll give you some time alone." He stood up and left, leaving them to their thoughts and the silence. Even more minutes passed before Tamaki broke the silence.

"I'm...really pregnant...We're going to be parents..." he breathed out as if he couldn't believe his own words. "Hold my hand mommy..." he whimpered. Kyouya acted as if he was on auto-pilot, intertwining his fingers with his delicate hand. "I'm sorry..." he whispered again. Tears started to spill from his eyes down his cheeks. Kyouya looked to him, confused.

"Why are you crying? You don't have a reason to apologize you big goof." he whispered back, wrapping his arms around Tamaki to pull him tight to him.

"You're not...not mad?" Tamaki asked, burying his face in Kyouya's side. Kyouya was silent before a wry smirk spread across his face. He then let out a laugh not heard from Kyouya often.

"You...you honestly thought I would be mad?" Tamaki gave a rather timid, embarrassed nod, not looking up. "You really are an idiot. I'm not mad." he murmured, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Tamaki lifted his head, tilting it to the side.

"Really?" Tamaki had to be sure.

"Of course not you doofus. Why would I be? I love you, it's our child." Kyouya's words caused Tamaki's heart to swell.  
"I'm glad you're okay with it. I'm nervous, but happy! We're going to be a family!" He was grinning from ear to ear with excitement. That grin didn't last long though, his face twisting in horror. "What about the host? School? Our families?" So many concerns ran through his head. Kyouya kissed his lips to silence him and calm his fears.

"Tamaki, one the host will understand. They care about you and will be willing to help. Two, with school, you will have me and the others to help. Besides, this will get even more business for the Host Club, getting us even more help." Tamaki listened, but still didn't seem all the way convinced.

"Our families though?! It won't be that easy!"

"I know, but we have to tell them. We will be fine, we just need to trust in each other. Alright?" Tamaki slowly nodded, returning his kiss from a minute ago.

"I trust you." Kyouya smiled lightly, even though he wasn't so certain about his reassuring words to his now pregnant lover.  
"Now, let me get my brother and then we can get you home. Your father had a meeting, but should be home when you get there." He squeezed his hand then got up, leaving to get Yuuichi.


End file.
